<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Black Parade by apollodoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058482">Welcome to the Black Parade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollodoro/pseuds/apollodoro'>apollodoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OTK SPOILERS!!!!, amatemi comunque vi prego, il tag italiano era così vuoto..., l'ho messa anche qui perché mi andava, ma nel caso contrario è ispirata alla leggendaria ff di harry potter chiamata my immortal, negli ultimi capitoli potrebbero esserci molte jojo references, probabilmente anche l'ultima lmao, probabilmente conoscete già tutti questa fic, raga la prima ff di sge in italiano su ao3 piango, swearing and slightly suggestive language, è scritto tutto male di proposito btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollodoro/pseuds/apollodoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Diario segreto di Japeth detto JJ - Rhian se stai leggendo fuck you but i'm still here e lo dico a mamma appena torna dal supermercato col latte. Mi domando perché ci stia mettendo così tanto, sono passati sette anni... Comunque, oggi la mia crush Aric mi ha quasi sputato in un occhio, vale come contatto fisico?"</p><p>Si raga questa è la fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>crack jaric, implied grisevie idk???, side keian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Dove il nostro eroe si presenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mi chiamo Rafal Japeth Dark'ness Dementia Raven Tristus-Pendragon, ho diciassette anni (quasi diciotto hihi) e sto ad un istituto per ragazzi problematici che si chiama Casa di Arbred.</p><p>Sono emo, se nn si fosse notato, e mi vesto sempre di nero perché rispecchia la mia anima!1!1!</p><p>Nessuno lo sa ma ho fatto venire il coronavirus nella selva dopo aver sputato nel piatto di Ledi Bruhnilde a cena</p><p>Ho una big crush per il mio compagno di stanza che non mi vuole dire il suo cognome, che però si chiama Aric e ha degli occhi viola come ametiste e capelli neri dritti in testa che sembrano dei chiodi e le vene a fior di pelle perché è muscoloso e basso.</p><p>Nn so se ricambia ma mi piace comunque spiarlo di notte mentre dorme pk e così carinoh!1!1</p><p>E poi uccide pure gli animali! Una volta mi a fato una pelliccia con la pelle di un coniglio che abbiamo strangolato insieme</p><p>Oggi mi sono svegliato alle sei al suono della mia suoneria (I'm not okay dei My Chemical Romance) ((sn tipo la mia band preferita ceh non vivo senza di loro!1))</p><p>Ho dato un pugno alla sveglia e mi sanguinava la mano.</p><p>Una lacrima azzurra e limpida esce dal mio occhio sinistro e stria la mia faccia pallida coperta dal fondotinta dell'altra sera. Sono andato di nascosto ad un concerto dei Good Charlotte e non mi sono struccato hihi</p><p>Mi sono alzato dal letto e mi sono guardato allo specchio: avevo le occhiaie sotto gli occhi, che erano rossi e gonfi perché la sera prima avevo pianto pensando che aric non mi amerà mai. I miei capelli rosso ruggine erano tutti spettinati e pieni di segatura (mio fratello rhian che è un mostro senza quore mi a lanciato una trave di legno ieri ☹)</p><p>Le mie mani erano ancora rosse di sangue e le mie unghie colorate di nero stavano sbiadendo.</p><p>-Non sarò mai come Gerard Way- sospiro. Gerard way è l'altro grande amore dll mia vita. Se incontrassi qualcuno con i capelli bianchi come i suoi in black parade lo sposerebbi subito!1!1!</p><p>Kei che è il fidanzato segreto di rhian (( se stai leggendo il mio diario fac iu bat aim still hier )) si sveglia perché ho parlato ad alta voce. Uffff lo odio è il peggior compagno di stanza del mondo dopo mio fratello perché la gente non può essere più come aric.</p><p>-che ti urli- dice kei. Gli alzo il dito medio. Cioè sono le prestissimo di mattina come osi parlarmi!1</p><p>Rhian si sveglia nel suo letto (l'altro ieri hano dormito insieme hihi strano) e mi dice -japeth che stai a fa'-</p><p>Ordunque io gli rispondo con linguaggio scurrile e gli dò del burino che è perché non si merita gnente ceh mamma mi ha lasciato qui però pure lui sta qui ma lui non ci doveva stare.</p><p>Scendo a colazione con la mia maglia degli mcr ancora addosso e vedo aric seduto su una panca. Il sole lugubre di settembre gli illumina il cranio fato come di kiodi neri. Per poco non cado.</p><p>Dicono tutti wake me un when september ends ma io resterei sveglio tutto il mese solo per vederlo strangolare mio fratello.</p><p>-ciao aric- gli dico timidamente mentre mi siedo accanto a lui. Aric mi sorride ommioddio.</p><p>-bella zi- mi risponde. Oggi è di buonumore di solito mi risponde con un grugnito.</p><p>-che mangi?- gli chiedo.</p><p>-niente, fisso il mio piatto vuoto quanto il significato della mia esistenza nella speranza di trovarci un senso- Ommioddio è pure intelliggente :0</p><p>-io mangerei te- dico innocente come un fiorellino. Aric sputa.</p><p>-fallo, non mi va più di vivere in un mondo tanto tormentato dove non posso sfruttare nessuno a parte te che sei il meno cerebralmente sviluppato qui dentro- dice sospirando.</p><p>Le mie guance pallide cm la neveh diventano improvvisamente rosse cm il sangue. Mi ha fatto un complimento non ci crdo.</p><p>-sei il mio migliore amico e vorrei farti felice ma so che non potrei vivere in un mondo senza di te e poi puzzi e mi sono appena imbiancato i denti per sembrare come gerard way- rispondo in estasi.</p><p>-patetico- dice aric. Poi arrivano pure kei e rhian che fingono di non essere stati a tenersi la mano fino a tre secondi prima e l'idillio viene rovinato dalla parvenza di conversazione civile.</p><p>Scrivo il resto dopo xx</p><p>Ps rhian se hai letto fino a qui sappi che ti odio e che ti ricatterò appena mamma tornerà dal supermercato con il latte &gt;:-(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dove Japeth esterna i suoi gusti in fatto di musica e in fatto di uomini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 settembre 1989</p><p>Caro Diario,</p><p>Sembro Veronica Sawyer, eh? Magari, JD era bonazzo e io non l'avrei mai ammazzato.</p><p>Ieri ti ho detto che dovevo aggiornarti ma alla fine non l'ho fatto perché ero impegnato a bullizzare Rhian, sorreh.</p><p>Stamattina mi sono svegliato tardi perché ieri ho rotto la sveglia (ti ricordi il pugno). Lady Bruh mi ha sgridato pk sono entrato in classe con la mia maglietta di Draco Malfoy al contrario e degli short.</p><p>((Spero ke almeno Aric si sia goduto la visuale 😉))</p><p>Oggi a pranzo l'ho costretto amorevolmente ad ascoltare Helena insieme a me e mi ha detto che mi potevo ficcare il so long and goodnight dove non batte il sole hihi</p><p>Rhian e Kei stanno parlando del fatto ke potrebbimo essere figli di Artù sotto le coperte. Mi domando xche stiano ridacchiando.</p><p>Probabilmente stanno ridendo di me xché ttti mi odiano qui fortuna xe cie Aric.</p><p>Sì ok l'altro giorno mi ha detto che se lo toccavo un'altra volta mi faceva lo scalpo e usava le mie unghie come plettri per la sua chitarra ((KE FICO C'HA PURE LA KITARRA NO)) ma mi vuole bene no?</p><p>NO?</p><p>N O ?</p><p>Komunque, sto ascoltanto 21 guns e sto riempiedo il muro di scritte eheh</p><p>Ultimamente sto in fissa con tre metri sopra il cielo (lo so, anke io o un quore) e quindi sto scrivendo i nostri nomi sui lucchetti e sulle pareti.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lady bruhnilde mi ammazzerà ma io sn innamorato ao zi statte carma a burina</p><p>O fatto 1 disenio di me che disenio!1!!!1</p><p>
  
</p><p>sn brv no?</p><p>vabbè mo ciao che rhian e kei stanno facendo un po' troppo rumore per ridere di me<br/><br/></p><p>XOXO </p><p>_xxx666bloodytearz666xxx_</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>keian? in MY fanfiction? it's more likely than you think. <br/>incredibile sofia incorpora disegni delle sue storie</p><p>bella regà vi sono mancata vero</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dove Japeth si dimostra degno dell'affezione di Aric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title is an evangelion reference</p><p>note for my eventual non-italian readers: salvimaio is a ship between two italian politicians and there are plenty of ff of them on wattpad but trust me you don't want to read them</p><p>also: "serpe nel cu...ore" can be translated as "snake up the as... heart"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Caro diario,</p><p>today mi sn svegliato con lo scazzo addosso e nn volevo fare nnt.</p><p>quindi invece di andare a lezione mi sono messo ha leggere delle ff sul computer xe o rubato alla bruh (( o trovato 1 sacco di liste di alcolici pesanti nei suoi documenti, kissà perché. vabbè li userò io x concuistare aric ad una festa come ci insegna disney channel))</p><p>rhian mi ha detto di non saltare la lezione ma io gli o detto di andare a quel paese col suo fidanzatinoh e lui mi parebbe tutto offeso ceh zio nn è colpa mia se sei omofobico contro te stesso</p><p>komunque, ho iniziato con le cose da basic bitches e per prima kosa mi sn messo le airpods ((ahah kei poraccio rosica almeno mio padre ha il cash per farmi stare qua sette anni)) e o messo la mia playlist icy blue eyes like limpid tears</p><p>la voce di gerard way mi ha accompagnato mentre leggevo smut salvimaio ((sì anche io mi interesso di politica hihi vedi che buon re che sarei))</p><p>poi sono passato a brendon urie mentre sfogliavo annoiato alcune ff drarry e wolfstar ((si o letto harry potter e visto pure i film nn sono un poser falso come rhian)). Ne ho trovata una nuova dove draco si trasfigura in carta igienica hihi</p><p>mi sono accorto poi di dei rumori sopra il mio letto a castello ((io sto di sotto))</p><p>era aric</p><p>-oi ti sei svegliato presto- dico dando un calcio al suo materasso</p><p>-giuro che ti spezzo le ossa- strilla lui cadendo dal letto</p><p>-uhuh, contatto fisico- oddio leggere di draco che bullizza harry mi ha dato la forza di flirtare. penso che allora stasera mi leggo qualche piton x james</p><p>lancio uno sguardo al mio cursore lampeggiante sotto le coperte</p><p>"dillo e basta malfoy" sta dicendo harry nella ff "serpe nel cu...ore"</p><p>lo prendo come un segno della natura e mi butto.</p><p>-ma tu e io stiamo insieme?-</p><p>aric si gira ammazzandomi con lo sguardo. -hai un milione di monete d'oro e un posto sul trono di camelot?-</p><p>penso a quello che papà mi direbbe. </p><p>"vatti a fare un bagno"</p><p>no, l'altra cosa.</p><p>"dì una bugia perché non sono lo spirito santo e tu non sei figlio di maria mancopenniente"</p><p>-ovvio-</p><p>-uhh allora si?- risponde lui.</p><p>OMMIODDIO CI METTO 1 MINUTO PER REALIZZARE CHE CI SIAMO MESSI INSIEME OMMIOGERARDWAYASNCNBWOFBL</p><p>-quindi posso limonarti mentre passa You're the only exception alla radio e fuori piove?- chiedo facendo 🥺👉👈.</p><p>Aric mi guarda scettico, poi fa una posa teatrale. </p><p>-Oh no Japeth non mi baciare, il fatto è che mi vergogno del mio amore assolutamente esistente-</p><p>-ma quando non c'è nessuno...- comincio io.</p><p>-no.-</p><p>uffi stavo per sbatterlo al letto come una porta :( </p><p>-oh, okay- mi rassegno. Almeno sono ricambiato.</p><p>-vuoi leggere smut wolfstar con me?- propongo come ultima spiaggia, spostando la coperta.</p><p>-no grazie, preferirei non vomitare prima ancora di aver mangiato- dice secco lui uscendo dalla stanza.</p><p>E quindi io sono qui col mascara ke cola perché crush non mi vuole pomiciare ad ascoltare The best days of your life come un perdente</p><p>non molto emo da parte mia lo so </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-un sedicenne depressyno<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dove Japeth scrive fanfiction sul suo senpai e cita devilman crybaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((slight otk spoilers))</p><p>1-dark paradise is another crackfic of mine lmao</p><p>2- akira and ryo are characters from the anime/manga devilman who share a very "I would kill for you - ahahah so true bestie now help me save my heterosexual crush" type of relationship. though I do ship them, I don't like jaric, but I think that at this point it was obvious. i just like referencing things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caro diario,</p><p>È successo 1 mezzo casino.</p><p>Praticamente Aric mi ha preso il computer perché ha spaccato il suo quando lo ha tirato addosso a Emilio.</p><p>È andato su Google e ha cercato biglietti per il Messico (oh non sapevo avesse un figlio :((( lui e mio padre andrebbero d'accordo)</p><p>((Che schifo le donne comunque))</p><p>Enniente, praticamente poi non so come ma è arrivato ad un sito dove ci stavano fanfiction su lui e me 👉👈</p><p>Ha sprintato verso camera nostra e ha spaccato la porta.</p><p>-MA SEI CRETINO A SCRIVE STE ROBE- dice con la sua voce molto profonda da chipmunk in pubertà.</p><p>-Non so di che parli!1!1!- mi giustifico io.</p><p>-Chi altri scriverebbe una cazzata del genere qua dentro?!-</p><p>A quel punto interviene quel cagacazz di mio fratello rhian il perfettino che si mette in mezzo ceh chi l'ha chiamato a questo.</p><p>-Non preoccuparti Aric! Anche se mi disgusti ti aiuterò a trovare questa persona!-</p><p>-È tuo fratello, lo so già- dice Aric. Si zio ma ce le hai le prove?1?</p><p>-Non dormirò né mangerò!-</p><p>-È TUO FRATELLO, RHIAN-</p><p>-Questo incivile plebeo pagherà per il suo affronto!-</p><p>-AOOOOO IL NOME UTENTE È LETTERALMENTE JAPETH WAY-</p><p>-Oh che ne sai magari sir Kay Japeth I ci shippa- intervengo.</p><p>-Sir chi- dice Rhian.</p><p>-Troppo presto- Ops.</p><p>-Comunque- continua mio fratello -Che cosa avrebbe scritto questo tizio?-</p><p>-Che tolleravo Japeth- risponde Aric. Qualcosa mi dice che non mi vuole bene.</p><p>-Ouch. Altro?-</p><p>-Uhm non lo so che lo BACIAVO?!- sbotta crush. Ommioddio non è che adesso ci prova davvero 👀👀</p><p>-Pfft non può essere stato mio fratello- COLPO DI SCENA???</p><p>-Già, diglielo fratellì!- dico io. Aric quasi mi centra con un coltello. Anni e anni di esercizio mi hanno preparato ad evitare tutto quello che mi tirano hihi</p><p><br/>-Chi altri scriverebbe di noi due in una relazione segreta??- chiede Aric leggermente alterato.</p><p>Rhian sta zitto per un pochetto.</p><p>-Io per soldi- sussurra. Aww lo sapevo che avevamo qualcosa in comune 😔👊</p><p>-TU COSA?!- strilla l'ammmore mio. Mi si fracassano le orecchie perché sembra un maialino che viene torturato.</p><p>-Oi, calmatevi tutti! Che succede?- Ci mancava solo quel sottone di Kei a completare il tutto wow grazie.</p><p>-Aric sta accusando Japeth di aver scritto Fanfiction su loro due- spiega Rhian.</p><p>Kei si lascia scappare una risatina nervosa.</p><p>-Già ahahah che cosa stupida-</p><p>Come se non sapessimo tutti delle tue fanfiction Merlino x Artù BBC dove proietti tutti i tuoi traumi da omosessuale represso, tesoro xx</p><p>-Secondo me, ma non sono esperto, eh, è colpa di Japeth- AH, È COSÌ?! ALLORA VADO A DIRE A RHIAN CHE ASCOLTI UHHH LA VERSIONE MASCHILE DI GIRL IN RED</p><p>(Conan Gray??)</p><p>vabbè tanto quello non capirebbe sta su straight tiktok</p><p>-Sai cosa? Ti credo-</p><p>-Ah, quindi mo che lo dice il tuo ragazzo va bene?!- si incazza Aric.</p><p>-Non è il mio ragazzo, siamo tutti e due etero ahah- dice Rhian. Oh porca miseria mi sa che mi sto a sentì male per kei che succede.-E comunque lui è più affidabile di te-</p><p>-È arrivato adesso!-</p><p>-Okay, molto interessante, ma quindi sono colpevole?- mi intrometto io. Sono due minuti che non parlo, la situazione è messa male, devo rimediare.</p><p>-Go to horny jail- mi sputa in faccia aric. Ommioddio sa pure l'inglish ke sperikolatoh😍</p><p>Enniente esce dalla stanza. Rhian mi guarda.</p><p>-Spero che tu sia pentito perché non so cosa dovrei fare ora-</p><p>-Come re di Camelot saresti 'na pippa- dico sorridendo. Sta su straight tiktok, certo che non sa i metodi di tortura dell'alt tiktok.</p><p>Rhian si offende bu uh.</p><p>Kei gli mette una mano sulla spalla.</p><p>Merda, la situazione sta diventando poco etero, vado a prendere i popcorn.</p><p>-Saresti un buon re, ma hai bisogno di allenarti di più-</p><p>AHAHAH GUARDA COME TI TRAIDSCONO TUTTI</p><p>-Hai ragione, Kei. Andiamo a guardare Avatar-</p><p>-Il film coi tizi blu?- chiede Aric dal bagno.</p><p>Sembra che rhian voglia ucciderlo ora lol.</p><p>Io so cos'è solo perché ho letto fanfiction zuko x sokka e zuko x jet mentre aspettavo che aggiornassero Dark Paradise xx</p><p>Certo che zuko è bono- vabbè comunque</p><p>Se ne vanno e io resto solo a guardare il computer. È aperto su una delle ultime fanfiction che ho scritto, Silos di Sera.</p><p>Io e Aric stiamo a sedere sul tetto di un silos di sera (wow inaspettato) e parliamo delle cose che vogliamo fare dopo scuola eccetera e poi parliamo di crush e poi finisce con un verso di For Forever di Dear Evan Hansen perché è gay culture.</p><p>La gente che legge la mia roba dice che dovrei fare la prima mossa ma non ho menzionato che uccidiamo le persone qui quindi non so cosa fare xx</p><p>Mo credo di avere ispirazione per una nuova fic Devilman Crybaby AU in cui lui è Akira e io sono Ryo.</p><p>Ceh ARIC - AKIRA e R.J. - RYO le iniziali combaciano!1!1!</p><p>Vado a scrivere poi mi scarico qualche foto di Rodrick del Diario di una schiappa perché è tipo l'e-boy supremo ed è doppiato da Flavio Aquilone ceh volo</p><p>Al prossimo aggiornamento &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raga se mi conoscete lo sapete che la mia intera personalità è perculare la jaric e disegnare ogni singolo personaggio che incontro con la tutina di giorno giovanna, non ve la pigliate xx</p><p>Okay ora mi devo concedere un momento di autovenerazione</p><p> </p><p>Momento finito</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>